


The First Meeting

by detectivecaz, saye0036



Series: I Did Get One Thing Right [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AU, First Meeting, Gen, Olivia meets 007, One Shot, Takes place before Goldeneye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is informed that he will be working under a new boss, but who M has picked leaves him questioning the old man’s judgement on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/gifts).



> This story will be AU and takes place before Goldeneye with Daniel Craig's Bond in mind.

* * *

 

Bond strode through the hallways of MI6 wondering why M had called him in for an urgent meeting. He had only just returned from a three-month mission in Dubai trying to track down a group of bomb makers planning a terrorist attack on the Dubai prime minister. Luckily he managed to put an end to them before they could carry out their plan.  
  
M had given him two weeks leave for a job well done. So he wondered why he had decided to call him into headquarters on today of all days. All he wanted was to go to a bar, pick up a few women, maybe even take a vacation that didn't involve hunting down terrorists.  
  
He stepped into the hallway that leads to M's office seeing Moneypenny, typing away on the computer.  
  
"Still busy as ever I see Moneypenny?"  
  
"Well, one of us has to do your paperwork, James."  
  
She never took her eyes off the monitor, but he saw her lip twitch trying her hardest not to smile.  
  
"You're a marvel, Moneypenny. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"You would be doing your own paperwork that's for certain."  
  
"If you have finished chatting up Moneypenny 007, perhaps we could get this meeting started?"  
  
The gruff male voice through the intercom caused Bond to smirk; the old man always seemed to know when he was here.  
  
"Well, you heard him, James."  
  
Giving Moneypenny one, last glance, he continued his way to M's office. Knocking once on the door, he entered, noting his boss wasn't alone.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
"Yes, take a seat 007."  
  
He approached the vacant chair that was left in front of M's desk, eyeing the woman who was sitting in the other who appeared to be in her late fifties.  
  
Even sitting, Bond could tell she was small in stature. Her three-piece cream skirt suit was fitted and immaculate, accompanied by a scarf around her neck. Although her hair, had traces of white through it, he could still see some blond in her pixie style cut. He did notice she had curves in the right places, her blouse, modestly showing some cleavage. Her blue eyes found his, her expression neutral, but could see her eye twitch slightly in annoyance.  
  
"If you have finished analysing me 007, perhaps we can start?" Her tone was icy, apparently unimpressed by the way he was acting.  
  
"Forgive me; I  was just admiring your beauty."  
  
"Save your charm for other women 007; I  don't have time for your antics today or any other time in the foreseeable future."  
  
Bond looked at his boss wondering what she meant by her statement.  
  
"That's why I called you here 007. No doubt you will be aware that my time as Head of six is coming to a close. And I can't say I'm disappointed; I 'm looking forward to my retirement. "  
  
"You're retiring?"  
  
"Still hard of hearing I see 007. Some things never change."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Three weeks time. The paperwork is already being processed as we speak."  
  
"Who's taking your place? It had better not be one of those bean counters! They don't know how to run a Secret Intelligence Service! They just prefer their numbers over instinct!" He informed M irritated.  
  
He saw the sombre look on his boss' face and inwardly groaned. "Great, next you will be telling me, it's a woman. Who is it?"  
  
He missed the murderous look the woman gave him, too busy staring at his boss as if he was joking.  
  
"007, I would like you to meet Olivia Mansfield. My replacement and your future boss."  
  
He turned to the woman next to him sceptical.  
  
"And what does she know about running MI6?"  
  
"That's enough 007!" M told him standing up having heard enough.  
  
"It's fine Sir Miles," she told him diplomatically.  
  
"I can see we are going to have problems 007 before I even take over. Your misogynistic attitude speaks volumes. You think just because I'm a woman that I can't handle the strain of this job or the backlash that comes with it! But I will tell you right now 007! I have no problem with sending an agent out to die, but I won't do it on a whim! Despite what you currently think of me. If you think you can intimidate me then, you are sorely mistaken!"  
  
Bond noticed M was trying not to smirk as he received his dressing down from the smaller woman.  
  
"If we are to work together, you will follow my orders without question, or you can kiss that licence to kill of yours goodbye. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal Ma'am," he told her through clenched teeth.  
  
"Good, I'm glad we understand each other."  
  
She turned to Sir Miles and rose from her chair.  
  
"If that's everything Sir Miles, I have a dinner engagement with my husband and I would rather not explain to him why I was late."  
  
"I think that's everything Olivia, I'll call should I have any more information."  
  
"Very well. Good day, Sir Miles. 007. "  
  
"Ma'am." He rose from his chair slightly, as she walked past him and out of M's office.  
  
Sitting back down, he watched as M filled two glasses with scotch, handing one over to him, which he took gratefully.  
  
"Look 007, I know you aren't too pleased with the turn of events, but myself and the minister would not have chosen her if we didn't think she was capable."  
  
He picked up the file on his desk and handed it to him. "Everything you need to know about her is in there. Read it, before you decide to pass judgement."  
  
He opened the file and skimmed through her details, impressed at what he was seeing. Studied law at Oxford, before being recruited by six, twenty-one years ago when they had placed her as station head in Hong Kong. He raised an eyebrow when he read she had managed to negotiate the release of six British agents from Chinese custody, but there was no information on how she had managed it.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" James looked up from the file sceptical.  
  
"She is more than capable of handling this department 007, and she is what this agency needs. Don't underestimate her, because it will not work in your favour."  
  
He looked at her photo, noticing she was a great deal younger at the time it was taken. Her hair was the same style, and she still had a certain beauty about her that seemed to have grown over the years from what he saw of her mere minutes ago. Closing the file, he decided he would read the rest of it later. Finishing off his drink, he placed the empty glass on the table and stood up the file still in his hand.  
  
"I'll give her a chance M, but I can't promise anything. And I certainly will not go easy on her."  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less 007. Enjoy the rest of your break and I'll see you before I leave."  
  
"Sir."  
  
M watched him go and shook his head. He had thought he had taught 007 better than that. For a man who had been doing this job for a good few years, he still had a lot to learn about how first impressions would work in his favour. He prayed Bond didn't antagonise her too much or he would be waving his Double-0 status goodbye as well, as looking for a new job. He had meant what he said; times were changing. He just hoped 007 realised that.


End file.
